Watching The Night
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: Just because he's a genius, doesn't mean he knows everything. JxC


**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

* * *

Jimmy Neutron was a genius. He knew all of the prime numbers, could recite an entire Shakespeare play from memory and could build a nuclear reactor the size of a golf ball.

His grades were the best in the country - most of his teachers didn't even bother to read his homework, for they knew it would be perfect.

But there was one thing Jimmy wasn't perfect at - understanding girls.

OK sure, he was only ten years old and didn't need to understand girls, but he wanted to. What kind of genius would he be when he could travel into the future, but couldn't wrap his abnormally large head around the opposite sex?

It always bugged him. In fact, it was bugging him right now.

Just the other day, he'd seen Nick Jones flirting shamelessly with Betty Quinlan, and she was doing nothing to stop him, even though she was dating some older guy from Retroville's local high school. Weren't girlfriends supposed to be loyal to their boyfriends?

He couldn't understand why Betty hadn't told Nick to back off. True, it was none of his business, and he wasn't gossip obsessed, but Jimmy liked to understand things.

He pondered over it for a while and after a good ten minutes finally realized that he wouldn't find an answer.

Attempting to get on with some blueprints for a new invention, Jimmy found that he simply couldn't concentrate, and soon his mind had wandered back to the subject of girls.

This time he wasn't focused on Betty, but instead Libby Folfax, the girl who could keep her cool no matter what the situation. Unlike Jimmy, she had a huge desire, almost a need, to gossip and keep up with the latest fashions. Whilst Jimmy figured that all girls liked to gossip and be fashionable, he wasn't certain that nobody was as bad as Libby.

And then there was Cindy Vortex. The beautiful, intelligent, spirited girl who lived across the street. _"Leaping leptons! Did I really just think that about Cindy?"_

There was no way that Jimmy Neutron liked Cindy Vortex! That was a scientific impossibility. She was sarcastic, mean, annoying - all of the things that Jimmy most certainly did not like.

So she was smart -big deal. Jimmy was smarter. And maybe she was quite pretty, but not beautiful, oh no! And the only reason she was spirited was because she had to beat Jimmy at everything. Of course she never bettered Jimmy in things like maths and science, but when it came to anything creative or physical, she won hands down.

Only the other day they had had to present their art work to the class. Compared to Cindy's all too excellent painting of the sea, Jimmy's fully labelled scientific diagram of the human body wasn't exactly creative.

Deciding that some fresh air would help to clear his head, Jimmy left the warmth of his bedroom and stepped into the bitterness of the frosty winter night.

He sat on the steps of his house, his thoughts drifting, happy enough just to observe his neighbors through their windows. Couples argued, babies cried, people sat reading. Just normal people stuff, Jimmy supposed.

Half an hour, perhaps an hour, had passed when Jimmy heard the shutting of a door. Shifting his focus to the source of the noise, he was surprised to see the girl who had plagued his thoughts not long ago, wrapped up in a scarf and winter coat, making her way to sit on her porch steps, just like him.

"Cindy, what are you doing out this time of night? It's almost midnight." He couldn't help speaking to her - he was a curious person.

She glanced over at him, just able to make him out in the dim glow of the street lights. "I could ask you the same question, Neutron."

The night fell silent once again, and Jimmy returned to watching his neighbors, peering over at Cindy every now and then to see what she was doing, but the light wouldn't allow for it.

Raising an eyebrow at the young genius, Cindy smiled slightly. "Something wrong, Neutron?"

Caught off guard by the sudden interruption of his thoughts, Jimmy's head snapped up. "No, everything's fine."

"Then how come you keep looking at me?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"Curious?"

"As to what you're doing."

"Well, nothing really. Sometimes I like to sit out here at night and just look at the stars. It's peaceful really." Somehow, they were able to see each other's smiles through the dark.

Though he knew she wouldn't see it, Jimmy nodded in agreement - the Cindy he knew was never quiet and reserved like this. But he preferred this Cindy.

They soon settled back into their routine of occasional peeks at the other, all the while getting distracted either by their neighbors or the stars glistening in the night sky.

Soon, another hour had passed. Out of nowhere, a yawn echoed through the now sleeping neighborhood, and Jimmy turned his attention to the blonde, who was now on the verge of falling asleep.

"Tired Vortex?" Despite using her last name, she knew he was only teasing her.

Too sleepy to argue with him, Cindy simply muttered a reply. "Yeah."

"Me too."

They rose from their spots then, each turning to go inside their houses.

"Good night, Cindy."

"Good night, Jimmy."

Opening their doors, they glanced over at each other, smiled and shut their doors.

* * *

**A/N **I have no idea what to say about this story. I just hope that you guys enjoyed it.

Anyways, review please!


End file.
